


Regret and Revelations

by whisperedEcho



Series: The breath of Winter [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Injury, DreamSMP - Freeform, Post-Battle, Post-Manburg takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedEcho/pseuds/whisperedEcho
Summary: Techno reflects on the ‘revolution’, and makes a decision on how to move forward. Dream is being mysterious, and the two talk whist the beginning of winter looms ahead. (This is my first fic! Hopefully it’s not too horrible!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: The breath of Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Regret and Revelations

** Regret and Revelations**

He stared out across the crater, the smoke and ash not yet settled, causing the sunset to burn a ruby red. The wind bit his face, frost settling in the shadows of the tower, the stone monolith looking over what once was a nation.

_ There were so many screams, endless cries, he cut and tore through bone and sinew just to make it stop. Then, a jolt, like a punch to the chest, followed by the ground heaving and cracking. Bodies flew through the air as the earth exploded into fire. Techno felt himself get thrown from his feet, and he fell, stunned, into the arms of the god. The smiling mask was cracked and burnt, and for a moment the god clutched him tighter as they waited for the dust to settle. _

Fires still burned here and there, though the icy wind was slowly smothering them. It was so very cold, the winter arriving overnight, yet Techno could feel something hot and burning pounding in his chest.

_ The god helped him to his feet, just in time to watch as Wilbur closed his eyes with a smile. Hot blood running down his chest and flowing from his lips. Phil, his father, cradled the younger, sobbing out apologizes. Techno felt his heart ice over as he felt the last bit of life fade from his brother’s soul. _

They had buried Wilbur under a great tree, the only thing left standing after the wake of destruction. Even now, Techno could see a figure curled up against the grave, huddled as wind tussled their orange hair.

_ The skulls felt heavy, like they were carved of obsidian. The vessels had been constructed, but to truly awaken them, Techno would need power. With a breath, he brought his foot down upon the scorched earth, and felt something explode outward from his chest. When he came to, he was once more being shielded by the arms of the god, and two creatures of nightmare devoured what little life remained. Techno couldn’t help but smile. _

“Do you regret it?”

What an odd question to ask. Did he regret it? The slaughters, the sacrifices? Summoning those creatures from hell for the sole purpose to  obliterate ? Turning his remaining brother against him, and leaving his father to mourn?

He could not afford to regret things anymore.

Dream took his silence as an answer, and sat gingerly beside him. For a long while, they just looked out over the ruins, watching as the frost climbed up the shadows.

It was cold. Techno was always cold. And yet, the fire still blazed in his chest, the fire that had emerged after he summoned the Withers.

Dream surprised him then, by scooting closer and placing one hand on his shoulder, and the other against his chest.

“We burn far too much for this world,” the god whispered gently.

Techno felt the flames in his chest roar as his eyes began to droop, a much deeper kind of exhaustion taking hold. He fell back into the god’s waiting arms, sighing as he left the remains of his humanity behind.

He would wake the next day, neither human nor mortal. There would be two gods of those lands, and they would burn any who dared contest them. But that night, at long last, Techno slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a little thing about the Dreamsmp revolution (the second one), and Technoblade is one of my favorite creators! I really wanted to explore his character a little more and ask some questions. Why is Dream a god? Can others become gods? How does Techno deal with his inner turmoil?
> 
> Might make this a part of a series of oneshots about how everyone deals with all the changes - especially Wilbur’s death. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
